The Prince's Knight
by Candy Bandit
Summary: Living as a servant wasn't enough. In  a way, he was her ray of hope. More of a point of interest. Now eight years later, Fenrir had joined the Varia and is seeking closure. But will she get something more? Belphegor x OC


A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a fanfiction; watched some new animes to rev my motivation up again. Let's just hope I stay with it, eh? Special, more special, and most special thanks to THEULTIMATEGREENBOSS for the beta-edit~!

* * *

><p><em>"Bwah!" the unlucky servant girl shrieked as the pail of dirty mop water crashed onto the recently polished floor, with some splattering onto the hem of her immaculate dress. It hugged her nine year old frail body like a baggy tee. On occasions, the white apron got in her of walking.<em> '_Just my luck.' she thought irritably with a tensed face. No suspicion roused inside of her that she was tripped intentionally. The girl let out an exasperated sigh and tried gathering the water back into the pail without further damage to the clean floor. If she was lucky, it would only be minor damage, hopefully just a small, obscured scratch at the most, but she will have to change into another maid's uniform. What a pain…_

_"Look at her," a snicker came from behind her._

_"She can't even steady herself with one pail of water without slipping. Poor Fen-Fen," a female voice rang out, calling her by her 'pet' name._

_Fenrir. That was her actual name. Not damn Fen-Fen. But at the budding age of nine, she was still learning to stick up for herself. Fenrir tried her best to ignore them, letting her half-sided black bangs veil her left eye and an aloof expression embedded in her features._

_"Now ya done it. Olgert's gonna scold you for this," another voice said. The leader of the group watched to see if she could invoke anger in her. Whenever they were bored, they looked to Fenrir for entertainment. She wasn't that much relied on because she lurked in dark, creepy areas where servants wouldn't wipe a washcloth on. All because of her condition where sunlight irritated her skin. Dark, cool areas like old dungeons or the basement soothed her._

_Just after Fenrir finished mopping up the water into the pail and wrung her mopping wet clothes, she got up, took the pail by its wiry handle and froze. The leader of the small clique was inches away from the girl. Her eyes bore into her like an owl surveying its prey. Now that she thought about it, the girl's name was Kite, right? She knitted her brows together impatiently and angled her body to move around her, however Kite stepped in the way as well. Fenrir tried the other way. Kite blocked her passage._

_Fenrir met Kite's amused glare with a bored stare. Kite was a cute girl; had honey colored hair and it smelled like the brand name perfume girls adored to spray. Had she not been wearing the same uniform as Fenrir, she could have been mistaken for a princess; however, in those large almond brown eyes of her, there was malice. "You look thirsty, Fen-Fen. Parched." sneered Kite, whilst rubbing her chin and surveying the faint black rings under the girl's eyes. _

_Before Fenrir could reply 'Excuse me?', two hands grabbed her shoulders and jerked her back roughly, before she was pinned hard onto the floor._ _Jeers and sniggers could be heard._

_It happened so quickly. The next thing she knew was that the pail of dirty mop water was in Kite's hands. She was looking down into the contents of the pail, doing little circles with the pail to watch the water swish around inside with little interest. "You're lucky. I'm helping you get rid of the evidence," Kite said before glancing up to see if Fenrir was watching her. She was met with a terrifying glare._

_"Scary~ You should be thanking me! I'm treating you to a drink! It's on me." The leader met Fenrir's glare with a sneer of her own. She actually sounded like she was doing a good deed._

_Fenrir threw down a threat,"I swear I'll scream."_

_Kite's pleasant expression left her face. More so, she seemed more pleased to hear what the unlucky girl threw onto the table. "Did you know," she said as she looked tenderly at the frail child, "That there is to be an annual meeting today, to sign a peace treaty between our kingdom and the neighboring one?"_

_Fenrir's eyes widened, her breath hitched, and her sharp canine teeth grounded against each other._

_"It would be a shame if the meeting was interrupted, hm?" Kite pouted. The pail was now held with one hand and a quizzical finger tapped against her cherry colored lips. She picked this day and at this exact time to pick on Fenrir. Her malice knew no bounds._

_Kite tilted her head leftward and flashed a bright smile, "And who would believe you? We could say that you were plotting to sabotage the meeting. That wouldn't be good, ne Fen-Fen?"_

_A few seconds after Kite parted that knowledge, Fenrir began thrashing around, like a fish out of water. Kite stared indifferently before glancing at her subordinates, her eyes saying: 'Keep her still'. They nodded slowly and applied their weight forcefully on the flailing girl. It wasn't still enough._

_Fenrir, the girl that was named after the terrifying wolf demon, who continuously boasted about his frightening strength, only to be bound by chains. Everyone around her seemed to have had pulled her down. Berated her. Life was her chain, and a strong one at that._

_Kite approached and perched on top of Fenrir's stomach roughly. A tinge of annoyance flashed across her face for a split second._

_Kite said darkly, "Look at me."_

_What the girl hated about Fenrir was something she lacked. Kite leaned on others for attention. Their compliments were like candy that the girl was a glutton for. 'What a pretty girl.' or 'You aren't a princess?'. So she raised herself up to be like a princess in a maid's position. So many compliments were given to her that Kite became unfazed, yet expectant. Both were two sides of the same coin. People degraded Fenrir into doing chores in places with horrible conditions. Kite watched as they threw one insult after another, trying to break her spirit. Others gave her pity. Fenrir should have been swallowed by oblivion by now and envying someone with so much more etiquette and beauty, not to mention Kite could walk in the sunlight without breaking out in hives._

_Independence. A word that swam in her mind when she thought about Fenrir. She grabbed the girl roughly by her chin and forced her face in her direction. "Look at me!" she cried and emphasized the last word, whilst digging her sharp nails into the maid's flesh, drawing blood. Fenrir stared at her in surprise before she expressed a look of sorrow for Kite._

_Kite's left eye twitched. What a pity that such a beautiful girl had lost her cool._

_"Why do you exist? We all think you're a burden. We hate you!" Kite's left eye twitched again. Strands of black hair from Fenrir's bangs fell delicately down her face like silk. Now both rust colored eyes were staring pitifully into Kite's almond ones._

_"I get it now," she managed to say through her puckered lips. It took long enough for it to click and even when it did Fenrir was too frightened to admit it._

_Fenrir gestured to Kite to come closer with a small upward nod. Kite glanced between her subordinates,whom shrugged and looked unsure before they stared as their leader lent her ear to Fenrir. Kite could feel her breath, faint against her cold skin._

_"You're jealous of me...aren't you, Kite?" Fenrir whispered into her ear. It was soft, but it was just audible enough for the others to hear. A feeling of rage covered Kite like a shawl and she felt her face burn with anger. She drew her head away and planted her free hand firmly on Fenrir's neck, with her thin fingers wrapped wound tightly around it. Fenrir tensed her neck and started to breathe more vigorously, her eyes glinting. She now had some sort of ammo, and now, it was just the right time to use it against her._

_"That's it, right? You hate it that I don't compliment Every. Little. Thing. About. You." Fenrir spat, triumphant. Her pale face was turning a purple tint and her nostrils flared, but she held a victorious grin on her face. Kite looked like she was going for blood. "Shut up, you." Kite growled, tightening the grip around the girl's neck. She was actually thinking about killing the girl. "I won't have a shrew like you talk down to me. I'm higher than you!" she shrieked, with her teeth bared in hostility. Kite was quaking with rage._

_Kite's 'friends' took tentative glances between one another. This was going too far. We were only supposed Fenrir into trouble. One thought to herself. Kite'll get us in trouble! If only I didn't sneak any food last night from the pantry, I wouldn't be blackmailed. The other resented his mistake last night, clutching his chubby fists together. Yet neither would help to stop Kite in her fury. Not unless they wanted Kite's infamous 'punishment'._

_Ushishishishi~ Is that so?" a voice said from a little further behind them. Kite jerked her head up. All eyes except for Fenrir's, who couldn't move even if she wanted to, glanced at a young boy about their age with a white long sleeved button-up shirt and black slacks. His collar was popped up all the way. But what really caught their eyes was the silver crown tilted to the right side of his head. Their jaws dropped slightly and the feeling of panic was beginning to settle in. Kite and her goons immediately removed themselves from Fenrir and knelt before the prince. Fenrir, on the other hand, took her time and waited for the black of unconsciousness to disappear. She was gladly gulping down fresh breaths of air._

_In the middle of the group, Kite spoke with her eyes directed to the floor,"Y-Your Majesty." Her anger was now being eaten by fear. Fear of being persecuted._

_After the pale complexion returned to her face, Fenrir twisted her body and got up as well, kneeling behind her bullies. She couldn't help but peek from behind her hair, which flopped right back over her eye. It was a good position somewhat. Fenrir could see from between Kite and her lackey, the large grin plastered on the young prince's face. Since his shirt was white, it was obviously the younger of the twin princes, Prince Belphegor._

_He leaned against the right wall in front of a small table, where a beautifully decorated vase was standing. "If I remember correctly, a maid just said that she was higher than another." The blond dug his hands into his pockets and slouched. Fenrir noticed Kite's form shaking. Was she terrified? Then again, she should be. Prince Belphegor caught her strangling a maid._

_"Allow me, the Prince, to enlighten your feeble minds, Ushishishi~" Belphegor pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of the table where the vase was. "Watch carefully, this separates my royal blood from that of his servants," he inquired for them to look, which they hesitantly did. They stared as his hand gently swiped the vase over the table. Fenrir winced and squeezed her eyes shut…_

_**SMASH!**_

_The vase shattered right in front of him, as he calculated it would. Pieces of the vase were scattered on the floor._

_Belphegor pointed to Kite. "You, servant girl," he sneered, while gesturing to the pieces of the vase, "Clean this mess you've made." He enjoyed watching her innocent persona faded and was replaced with shock, embarrassment, and an wounded ego. At first, Kite wanted so much to interject. The 'Buts' forming on the tip of her tongue until she saw that wicked grin of his. They all knew too well not to go against him. Kite began to stand, before he ordered abruptly. "On your knees."_

_Kite moved forward on her knees, feeling her stockings rubbing against the hard floor made them sore. She silently began to collect pieces of the vase in her hand. "Ushishishi~ Be sure not to miss a piece. The Prince would hate to walk barefoot around here any other day and suddenly get cut. And most likely have you beheaded." He maneuvered around Kite and glanced between her two dogs._  
><em>"Do you understand now? A prince will always reign over his servants, just like all his peasants. Stupid enough when they talk high and mighty, but it's meaningless when they have to do the dishes," Prince Belphegor smirked after proving his point. And who could argue? "Not to mention the Prince could replace you with a bat of an eyelash." Although it would be quite difficult to see his eyes, so he flexed his wrist exaggeratedly to prove his point again.<em>

_Everyone-except Bel seemed to notice the hateful aura that hung over Kite as she was plucking fragments of the vase off the floor on her knees. It hung over her like a black cloud. Fenrir couldn't imagine Kite looking ugly, nor did she care, but she could sense that the girl's face was scrunched up in angst and submission. The two moved aside to let the Prince through even though there was little space. He strolled through and slipped his hands in his pockets, surveying the girl who was avoiding his gaze and kneeling._

_He demanded, "That bucket. Give it to me, servant."_

_Fenrir took the bucket in her hands and held it out to him. "Highness?" she said curiously, wondering why a Prince would need a pail full of dirty mop water that she was fixing to empty out. He ignored her call for attention and beckoned her with his index finger. She held the bucket above her. Belphegor peered inside and rubbed his chin, contemplating on how he could use this to get back at Rasiel for that last prank he pulled with the warm water when his younger twin was sleeping._

_'Right now, he's in the middle of piano practice,' he thought before he took the bucket by the handle and tested its weight. A curious Fenrir peered at him. The prince was still disgruntled from the previous prank. "He will pay." he sneered at a vision of Rasiel falling for his prank. Rasiel's signature "Ushesheshe~" laughter was ticking him off. Bel wanted to show his affection in return by making his brother the ugliest human cactus on Earth. A deadpan look dawned on Fenrir's pale face. Belphegor carried the pail of water with both hands before he paused and looked down at Fenrir, whilst tilting his head. What was the commotion about this commoner that almost led to her_ _death?_

_He leaned over and caught her scent. She smelled horrible. The mixture of mold and age invaded his nose. His face contorted and retracted back._

_"You'd smell better if you bathed in a lake. Go do that." he ordered. How dare she smell like that around her future ruler?_

_"Wha-?" She wasn't sure whether it was a suggestion or an insult. Her princely image of the young boy was shattered. Surprisingly, there were nods of agreements and she shot them with a 'Seriously?' expression. Bel paid no further attention to her and stalked off. Fenrir shot daggers at the back of the blonde's head, although she urged herself to raise an arm and sniff._

_"..." The scent of sour mop water settled into her dress finally._

**. . .**

Fenrir snapped out of her most recent childhood flashback. The seventeen year old had been getting them a lot recently. _'Focus.'_She rubbed her temples to release her stress. Something was triggering them at random. At times she would find herself phasing out in the most oddest of times.  
>Maybe because she was near <em>him<em>. After eight years,she was going to see him again. Questions fluttered in her head often. _Would he recognize her? _Probably not, he forgot their names right after they introduced themselves and just went about calling them 'Servant'. Fenrir was sitting on a chair in an awkward upright position with her hands on her knees.

Right now, it felt like a job interview, although it would serve her right to get a job. However, this was way off the job regimen a normal teenager would go for. Then again how was Fenrir _normal_? Her breath quickened when she watched Xanxus rest his head on the back of his hand. He silently took a swig of tequila before opening his eyes slowly for a dramatic effect. Staring into those eyes for a prolonged period of time could cause someone to have a heart attack.

"While hiring a woman is unorthodox, your strength could be an asset," he grunted. The smell of wine was almost smothering. _Someone _had an alcohol problem. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. "You're in, but if you fuck up worse than the trash I've already got. I'll drop you-" he paused and thought about it,"Off a canyon."

Fenrir actually thought it was a joke. She felt anxious to laugh, but decided not to. Since Xanxus was glowering at her. He was trying to make sense of what she was wearing: A black hoodie, a pair of black pants, and combat boots to match. Emo...antisocial...a lesbian.

What was she waiting for? A damn invitation to a prom? He scowled at her, "Get the hell out of my sight, filth." he hissed. A little in cue, she shot up from her seat and bowed, then excused herself out of the room, narrowly missing the wine glass that hit the closing door. '_That's what I thought.' _Xanxus thought to himself with a smirk tugging at the edges of his lips. He took the whole damn bottle of wine and took a long gulp. He needed it. He just hired a very hormonal teenager from the opposite sex for the first time in the Varia.

Couldn't be as bad as the other teen he accepted into the Varia years ago.


End file.
